As the world falls down
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: So, basically the human race has fallen and Sakura has survived. She meets another survivor Itachi and starts to fall in love. Itachi though has a secret, will Sakura be able to accept it? I'm so sorry I'm really bad at this but please don't let this horrid summary turn you away. (one-shot)


I'm floating, I'm completely numb. All I can see is black. I like it; this peace. '_Am I dead?'_ As soon as that thought ran through my mind everything came rushing back. I remember the attack, the fear, the pain. I remember what it looked like when the sky was suddenly filled with spaceships and purple lasers rained down. I could hear the ear-piercing screams.

All of a sudden I'm back on Earth and slowly opening my eyes. I sat up and realized I was under a fallen tree. The branches were all around, blocking my view of my village; a near-by boulder was what saved me from being crushed to death. I was lucky it was there.

I crawled out from under the tree and screamed at what I saw. Everything had been destroyed; nothing had been spared. I could see the dead bodies of my fellow citizens lying around. They were burnt and scraped and bruised and from what I could see no one survived.

"Is anybody there?" I shouted out.

'_**Yeah that's it; scream. Way to let the aliens know where we are!'**_ '_Oh shut up Inner. If everyone's dead then it doesn't matter if they kill us. It'll just end our suffering.' '__**Suffering? What are you talking about? We're still alive and as far as I can tell unharmed.'**__ 'What about emotional suffering? Our parents are dead, our friends are dead, and we're all alone!'_

I was so focused on my conversation with Inner that I barely heard it when I got a reply. It was weak and I could hardly hear it, but someone called out "Over here!" It came from a nearby building.

I ran over to it and once inside I saw another body; only this one wasn't dead. It was a boy; he looked rather tall and handsome with pale skin and long black hair. He was on his back so I could see his blood red eyes and the lines running down his face.

'_**Wow, what a survivor. I take back what I said about you shouting out; it was great idea. This is definitely the kind of guy I want to be stranded with; hot.' **_I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Y-yeah I think so." His voice was shaky, but it was still a deep, rich, baritone. I got weak-kneed from just that short sentence.

I helped him over to a pile of rubble suitable for sitting before asking what he remembered. I hoped he at least remembered the aliens; I really didn't want to explain that.

"Not much; just that those aliens attacked. They killed everyone here and would have killed me too, but I hid in a crevice and they didn't see me. By the way, I'm Itachi."

'_**Itachi, even his name is hot.' **_

I smiled sadly at him, "Sakura. What should we do now? I don't think anyone else survived."

Itachi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "We should probably look around from supplies and a place to stay. We should also check and make sure no one else made it too. But we're not splitting up, you're staying with me."

I nodded hurriedly, glad to have someone tell me what to do. Normally I'd be pissed, but this is a special occasion. As we got up and headed out, I realized just how tall Itachi is; a good foot or so taller than me.

A few hours later we had searched most of the town. We hadn't found any survivors but we had found some good supplies. Unfortunately all the houses had been destroyed and were uninhabitable.

"Are we the only ones who survived?" I squeaked, and then blushed a deep red. Itachi chuckled, which is weird considering the situation, and ruffled my short pink hair. He then sobered up.

"I think so. It certainly seems that way. It's getting dark though; we should find some shelter for the night."

I nodded, "My house isn't that far from here, we could go see if it survived."

Itachi grunted in agreement and we started for my place. '_Finally, I have a chance to contribute something. I hope my house survived enough, I don't want Itachi to be disappointed.' '__**Yeah Sakura, don't upset the hot guy! If he doesn't like us then how are we gonna convince him to repopulate the Earth with us?'**__ 'What?! Where did that come from?' '__**Oh come on, if everyone's dead then it's up to us to make sure the human race survives.' **__'You just want to bed him' '__**Yes, yes I do.' **_

When we got to my house I nearly jumped for joy when we saw it had survived. It wasn't much; only a small one-story house, but it was home and it was shelter. I glanced up at Itachi to see if he approved and blushed again when he caught me looking. He chuckled and ruffled my hair again effectively causing my blush to deepen.

"Good suggestion Sakura, it seems your house survived. That's rather relieving. Now we can have a permanent resident instead of moving around."

I smiled, happy that Itachi had survived. This would be a thousand times worse without him. We walked inside my house and I was glad he didn't say anything about the door not being locked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after we had eaten, I showed Itachi to my parent's bedroom. I told him my room was just across the hall so if he needed anything he could come get me. Now I was lying on my bed thinking over everything that has happened today.

'_No one survived. Our parents and all our friends are dead.' '__**Well, at least Itachi survived. That's better than nothing.' **__'Not really. If Itachi hadn't made it or we hadn't found him then we could have ended it without feeling bad about leaving someone alone.' '__**Are you saying you would have killed us? What's the matter with you? I thought I raised you to be tougher than that.'**__ 'Inner, you know how much this hurts. Don't pretend you don't want it to stop too. Itachi can't take away the pain.'_

I reached up to rub my eyes and was surprised to find out I was crying. I didn't even realize I had started. Now that I knew though, it got worse. I soon was full-out sobbing; I could barely breathe. I curled up in a tight ball trying to stop shaking. I just got louder and louder to the point where I was wailing in anguish. I briefly thought about how I was bothering Itachi but the pain overrode it.

I gasped when I felt strong arms encircle me. I was pulled back against a hard chest and I looked up to see Itachi. I realized he was holding me. Instead of making me feel better this act of kindness just made it worse. I held on to him as if my life depended on it; crying into his chest. He didn't try to hush me or make those annoying noises people make when someone's crying or tell me everything would be alright. He simply held me tight and rubbed soothing circles on my back. Soon I had calmed down with only the occasional hiccup. I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered. I refused to look him in the eye in case he thought less of me now.

"Sakura, look at me."

I shook my head then gasped when he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. In his red eyes I saw no contempt, no annoyance; instead they were bright with concern.

"Sakura I don't think less of you. It's ok to cry; you've been through a traumatic experience. No one could go through this without doing so. I know it hurts now but trust me; the pain will fade. It may never fully go away but it will dull and you will feel better."

I nodded, then yawned. I smiled sheepishly as Itachi chuckled.

"Get some sleep. I've got something big planned for tomorrow. I think it will help take your pain away." There was a strange glint in his eyes as he said this, but I didn't think anything about it. In any case, I was too tired to even if I wanted to.

"Um, I know this is kinda strange considering we just met and all but, I know I'm gonna have nightmares and I was wondering if you'd sleep in here with me." I looked down, my face on fire. I hate admitting weakness. Itachi agreed and climbed into my bed; I scooted over to give him room.

'_**Wow, you actually got him to sleep with you. Way to go girl!' **_Inner cheered. '_**Now just get his clothes of and we'll be all good.'**_ '_Inner! I was serious when I said I was going to have nightmares. Can you please not think about getting Itachi naked?'_

Our conversation would have continued and I might have gotten her to stop if it wasn't for the fact that Itachi chose that moment to grab me and pull me close. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and his head was resting on mine. Warmth was radiating off of him and I then noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Inner had passed out from blood loss.

'_This is gonna be a long night.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when I woke up I got quite a shock. Apparently I had moved during the night and was now even more cuddled up to Itachi. My legs had become intertwined with his and my body was right up against his. My head was on his chest and I could hear his rhythmic heartbeat. It was rather soothing so I closed my eyes to see if I could get anymore sleep. It was then that things took a turn for the weird.

Just as I was on the verge of sleep I heard a funny noise. I wasn't sure what it was so I just brushed it off. A few minutes later I heard it again, only it was louder and I could tell what it was; a moan. My eyes snapped open when I felt Itachi start to move. He was pulling me even closer, if that was possible. He was also slightly rolling over to where he was practically on top of me! I started wriggling around; trying to get up, when I felt something hard poking my leg. Itachi moaned louder and hugged me even tighter. My face was redder than his eyes at that point!

'_What's going on? What is Itachi doing?' '__**Honey, isn't it obvious? He's having a wet dream. I hope it's about us.' **__'A wet dream! Are you serious? This is horrible; help me get him off!' '__**Why would I do that? Ooh, now he's panting; it must be getting serious.' **__'Shut up!'_

What happened next I will never forget; Itachi moaned my name. It was drawn out, husky, and the sexiest thing I've ever heard. My freaked-outedness then went through the roof! I pushed Itachi off of me, got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom all the while praying he wouldn't wake up. Once in the bathroom I turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on my face in hopes of cooling down. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. My face was beet red, my green eyes wide and frightened, and my hair was looked like a birds nest. In order to calm down (and avoid facing Itachi) I decided to take a shower. Once in there, Inner let me have it.

'_**What's wrong with you?! Why the hell would you leave? Itachi was having a wet dream about you! You should have stayed in there. What if he woke up when you ran and is now sitting there having to resort to jacking off? Or worse! What if he thinks you don't like him!'**_ '_INNER! What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would have been if Itachi had woken up while he was on top of us? Hopefully he's still asleep and he won't realize what he did. It's going to be extremely awkward for me; I don't need him knowing what happened too! Now I don't want to hear anything more about this. Good bye' _

I let out a long sigh as I stepped out of the shower. I looked around and nearly screamed in frustration. I had forgotten to grab clothes and I didn't want to put my pj's back on. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door a bit. I stuck my head out and saw Itachi lying on the bed. Luckily he was still asleep. I ran over to my closet and quickly grabbed my favorite red t-shirt and jeans. After grabbing my bra and panties from my drawers I walked back into the bathroom.

When I walked back out (fully clothed) I saw Itachi was just waking up. He slowly sat up in the manner of someone who is obviously not a morning person. His black hair somehow stayed straight and silky looking and his red eyes were dazed with sleep. His smiled slightly when he saw me and stretched.

"Good morning Sakura, did you sleep well?" His voice was calm and relaxed; not at all like someone who had just had a dream like he did.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for staying with me; it really made me feel better. How did you sleep? I hope my moving around didn't bother you." I tried my best to keep my voice even and my face straight. I was relieved when he didn't notice my discomfort.

"Very well and not at all; I find it comforting to be held after something tragic happens." He smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Itachi and I were walking through our village. I was excited to see what it is Itachi wanted to show me but the destruction kinda killed the mood.

"So, what is it you're taking me to see again?" I asked, putting on my cutest face.

Itachi just smirked at me. "I told you you'll see when we get there." I rolled my eyes, being patient was never something I was good at. I was ready to scream by the time Itachi finally said we were there.

"So, where is it?" I looked around but didn't see anything. He had taken us to a barren field.

'_Maybe there's something here we're just not seeing.' '__**Or Itachi's crazy; it would make sense.' **__'How?' '__**Every hot guy has something wrong with them.'**__ 'Yeah, this conversation is over.'_

I jumped when Itachi whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes." I nodded and shut my eyes. I felt his presence move away from me and heard a strange sound. It was a buzzing, not very loud but enough so that you could hear it.

"Itachi?"

"Just wait a few more moments Sakura." Itachi's voice was farther away and excited. I sighed, trying to imagine what it could be. The buzzing stopped and I felt Itachi come back and take my hand. He led me forward until I felt my feet hit metal. We walked for a little bit before we stopped.

"Ok, open your eyes." Itachi's voice echoed a bit. I opened my eyes and gasped; Itachi had taken me inside a spaceship. I turned to him with a thousand questions in my mind but was unable to ask any when we locked eyes. The pure love and adoration in his eyes took my breath away.

"Itachi?" He hushed me and took my face in his hands. His eyes searched mine. I pulled away and took a few steps back; ignoring the hurt his face showed and took a deep breath.

"Itachi, what is this? Why are we here?" I tried to keep my growing fear out of my voice. Itachi took a step forward and reached for me; I took a step back. This continued until my back hit the wall and he put his arms on either side of me, cutting off my escape.

"Sakura, I need you to listen to me with an open mind. Can you do that?" I nodded, unable to do anything else. "Good. Now to answer your first question; this is my spaceship. I am one of the aliens that have invaded your planet. We are here so I can take you back home with me."

"What, why?" I cried before Itachi hushed me again.

"You are coming with me, whether you like it or not. The reason why is that I love you. I've been watching you ever since I came to this planet."

'_That's why we've felt like someone's been watching us! So we weren't crazy!' '__**You're talking to a voice you hear in your head and saying you're not crazy; that makes no sense.'**__ 'Shut up! You're not supposed to make sense!'_

"Sakura? Are you listening to me?" I refocused on Itachi and saw confusion in his gaze.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just talking to Inner." He smiled as if that made perfect sense. "So why were you watching me?"

"At first I was simply studying the typical human female behavior, but the more I watched you the fonder I grew of you. I enjoyed being around you, enjoyed seeing you happy. I didn't realize I loved you until that one night you were almost taken from me." I remembered that night; it was the night I almost died.

I had been cornered in an alleyway on my way home from the hospital where I worked. A had noticed a few men following me but hadn't thought anything of it. When I turned a corner and saw I had walked into an alley the men had attacked me. I'm not sure exactly what had happened but I do remember waking up in my home, safe and sound.

"After that I knew I had to have you. When my people came to destroy your planet I knocked you out and kept you on my ship until it was safe to let you out. I knew you wouldn't come with me willingly which is why I pretended to be a survivor." Itachi leaned in close, "And now that you're here, you'll never leave me." And with that he kissed me.

My eyes widened as his lips touched mine. He kissed me slowly, sweetly. He wasn't rough or demanding and that made it hard to pull away. I gasped when he bit my bottom lip and his tongue roamed my mouth lazily. It rubbed against mine and I couldn't help but moan. I felt him smirk against my mouth.

'_Pull away; pull away! Come on, what's wrong with me?' '__**I'll tell you what; you're not admitting you like this.' **__'What!' '__**Oh, come on. Itachi may be an alien whose race destroyed our planet but he is a great kisser.' **__'You're insane!' _

My eyes widened as I realized Inner was somehow forcing me to kiss back. I tried to scream, to push him off, anything but Inner had complete control over my body. My arms curled around Itachi's neck and he pulled me closer.

Itachi finally pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I was lightly panting and glaring half-heartedly at him. He chuckled when I finally pushed him away.

"I'm not going with you; you were an idiot for even thinking so!" I spat; ignoring Inner's protests. Itachi stared into my eyes in a way that made it seem as if he could see my very soul. I could hardly stand to look in his eyes but couldn't bear to look away. Then he smirked.

"You do realize what you just did contradicts your words, right? Sakura, you can't escape me; your very being craves me. And if you don't believe me ask your Inner." I gaped at him.

'_Is he mocking us?' '__**No, Sakura sweetie I need to tell you something.'**__ 'What?' '__**Itachi's right; we crave him. We love him and we need to be with him.'**__ 'What are you talking about? Are you crazy?' '__**Sakura, there's a reason you've never wanted another boy; a reason you have me. Itachi's race is very special. Each one of them has a certain person they were born for; which is shown by the presence of an Inner.'**__ 'So Itachi has one too?' '__**Actually, only the girls have one. We can recognize the person we were born for; boys know by falling in love.'**_

I just stared at Itachi in shock; I couldn't do anything. I couldn't try to deny his claim on me nor could I accept. All I could do was stare as Itachi lead me to a seat and sat me down. I watched as he started the ship and we took off. Stared as we got to outer space and Itachi stood up.

He picked me up and carried me to a room with a bed. He laid me down and covered me up. Kissing my temple; he whispered he loved me. My eyes grew heavy as I watched Itachi take off his shirt and lay down beside me. I fell asleep in his arms once more.

**A/N Hello everyone! How'd you guys like it? Usually I don't care for science fiction but we were studying it in my creative writing class and this story just begged to be written. Please review and tell me how badly I failed or not at writing science fiction. **

**~Tobi Phantom**


End file.
